


Rising Sun

by Hetalia1912



Series: Knights Of The Sun [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, Bodyguard Romance, Demigods, Florist Yoo Taeyang, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Rating May Change, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yoo Taeyang-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang, Yoo Taeyang/SF9 Ensemble
Series: Knights Of The Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541515
Kudos: 1





	Rising Sun

**11:45 AM**

"So I'm guessing that you're going on your lunch break?"

Taeyang nodded."Yeah,I figure that it's better late than never."He told his coworker Jaeyoon.

The two had known each other since high school and they've been close friends ever since.

Jaeyoon smiled and nodded at him."Okay that's cool."He said."Mind if I go with you?"Taeyang was surprised by the question,but he nodded.

It wouldn't be the first time they had a lunch break together and it's definitely not going to be the last.

"Sure you can come along."He answered."Where do you want to go?"Jaeyoon shrugged."I dunno."He said."I just don't want to go somewhere that's terribly crowded."

Taeyang nodded in understanding.Jaeyoon had never been one for large crowds and to be honest neither had Taeyang.It was just one of the many things they had bonded over when they first became friends. 


End file.
